Hunter (Storks)
Hunter is the hidden main antagonist of the 2016 computer-animated Warner Bros. film Storks. He was voiced by Kelsey Grammar who also played Sideshow Bob, Stinky Pete, Rothbart from Barbie of Swan Lake, Dr. Ivan Krank, Harold Attinger, and Dr. Frankenollie. Biography Background Eighteen years before the beginning of the movie, storks used to produce human infants from the mystical "Baby Factory" and deliver to parents who requested them. But one stork, Jasper, went insane and tried to keep one of the babies, causing the infant girl's address beacon to be broken, so she couldn't be delivered. That moment made Hunter saw that baby delivery was a false goal, and so he took over, shut down the Baby Factory and changed the stork's business to package delivery, thus creating the company Cornerstone. Storks Hunter first appears as Junior, Cornerstone's top delivery stork, enters his office as ordered. Hunter explains that he's being promoted to chairman, and so he chooses Junior to take his place as boss, exciting Junior. However, he gives Junior a task to perform before he can take office: Fire the human employee Tulip, who was the baby that was failed to be delivered and who Hunter believes is too incompetent to continue working. Unfortunately, Junior didn't have it in him to fire her, and so he refused. After realizing that Junior and Tulip had made an unauthorized baby girl, he changes the delivery address in order to abduct her. Once Junior came by alone with the baby, as far as Hunter firing him, he also had an army of penguins tie him up like an infant and had her taken away from the human public. During Stork-Con, while he was making a speech about spherical boxes, he realized that Junior and Tulip broke into the facility while wearing a mascot costume. He attempted to persuade Junior into giving up the baby and let bygones be bygones. Upon refusal, Junior sent in millions of letters inside the machine and inadvertently made an uncountable amount of babies. Hunter tried to put a stop to baby deliveries for good by destroying the factory and killing every baby inside with a giant robot. After the machine was stuck, several birds that he abused by playing golf over the years, stood on the machine and caused it and the delivery service building to fall. It is unknown if Hunter survived the fall or not. Gallery Hunter Storks.png|Hunter as he appears in the teaser. Screen Shot 2016-08-09 at 11.05.41 AM.jpg Storks-Hunter3.jpg|"You wanna know why I built my office out of glass, even though birds can't see glass? (Junior: I do not.) Power move." storks-disneyscreencaps.com-654.jpg|"The only thing you have to do to be named boss on Monday is liberate the orphan Tulip. If I'm not being clear, I mean fire her!" storks-hunter-pigeon.jpg|Hunter with Pigeon Toady. Hunter_evil_grin.PNG|Hunter's evil grin Storks-05.jpg|"That baby is dangerous!" 337 002.PNG|Hunter shocked at the baby factory getting powered up Storks_Hunter_Angry_Stare.PNG|Hunter's breakdown. Oh_Hi.PNG|"Oh hi!" Hunter In a body armor mech. storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8667.jpg|Hunter realizes that small birds will make him fall Hunter_Falling.PNG|Hunter falling. 374 001.PNG|Hunter's last moments. Trivia *In the teaser trailer, Hunter possesses a different physical appearance from that in the actual film. He has a slightly smaller body, lacks black hair at the back of his head, and merely wears a white dress collar and black tie. He also bears a striking resemblance to Junior. This was meant to hide his villainy. **In the film, his slightly larger size, black hair, and black suit symbolize his villainy. *He is very similar to Lord Farquaad from DreamWorks Animation's Shrek, Sid Phillips from Disney and Pixar's Toy Story and Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters Inc. *There are chances that he survived his fall. *Though Hunter's villainy does not become entirely clear until the film progresses, there are some hints in the previews and on the film's promotion poster the foreshadow his villainy. **In the previews, Hunter is shown to abuse robins by using them to make a newton's cradle and as golf ball; having his office wall made of glass despite the fact birds can't see glass so to overpower his employees; and when he finds out that Junior and Tulip have attempted to deliver the baby Junior accidentally produced, he declares the baby dangerous, and orders penguins to take her away. Since the penguins fight for the baby against Junior and Tulip as if they're villains, some viewers may begin to assume Hunter is the antagonist. ***It is also noteworthy that Pigeon Toady appears to be the main antagonist in the previews. Toady is also positioned next to Hunter on the poster promoting the film, which is another give-away hint to wise viewers. Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master of Hero Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Business Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Gaolers